


The Game is Changing

by Asik



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asik/pseuds/Asik
Summary: What would happen if a "Game of Thrones" fan would come to Westeros? How it would change the game?Joanna always wanted to do something, that everybody would remember her. Unfortunately she's too shy. One day, while walking to school, she sees bright, white light and her is life is changed forever.





	1. Boring life

* * *

**6:40, 9/1/17, Somewhere in Scotland**

" _I hate my life"_ thought Joanna as she woke up. Today was her first day of school after Christmas. " _Ok, I need to get up_ _. What I have today? Computing Science, Hospitality, English, Maths, Geography and French.... Oh shit. I knew that I need to learn that stupid essay but what I've done during these holidays?! - I played on Xbox, I was reading some GOT fan fiction and I decided to start some stupid story on ao3_ " thought Joanna. Nobody know how she hate everything in her life - school, "friends", family and so much more.

After that she started to get ready for school. The only thing that she didn't know was the fact that it's her last normal day in her life.

 

**16:15, 9/1/17, the same location**

Joanna just came back from school 

" _I think that my French teacher was a little disappointed with me and Josh. I need to remember to not choose French next year. Maybe I will take Cake Craft? OK, now I need to learn that essay. Maybe one paragraph? Let's go_ " thought Joanna and she done what she was thinking.

**21:45, 9/1/17, still the same location**

" _So it will be everything for today. I learned 2 paragraphs. Well done me. OK, I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow is next day of schoo.l_ " With that, Joanna went to bathroom to brush her teeth and she went to bed. It was her last normal night. No, it was almost normal.

In her dream, Joanna saw three dragons. It was Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal. They were flying around their mother, Daenerys Targaryen. Then she saw a King's Landing, Winterfell and finally the Wall with White Wakers. And she heard a voice " _The Game will change as the new player will come. He will be not interested in the Iron Throne or any other power. He will help one to gain it"_

__After this Joanna woke up. _"It was just a bad dream. I watched too much of Game of Thrones. I need go to sleep again ." Thought Joanna and she done as she thought._


	2. WTF?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title describes it pretty much - WTF?!

**10/1/17, 6:40, Somewhere in the middle of Scotland**

 

" _Why school can't start at 12 o'clock or even later and finish at 4 o'clock? Or why there can't be a month of studying and 5 months of holiday? I'm already tiered after first day back so what I will be saying in next few weeks? I have so much exams. I hate my life. I would give anything to change it. ANYTHING!!!"_ thought Joanna as she had her 'positive' thoughts this morning. She hated school even if she loved it at the same time - really strange. She loved to learn something that is not even interesting but rare. She hated doing everything else.

Joanna was one of the best pupils in her year, if not the best. The only person that she would see as a rival, was Michael. Ironically, they seated next to each other on few subjects and Joanna could count him as a friend. Which was really rare. She had only about 5 other people in school that would be added to that list. It wasn't like she wasn't a person that nobody likes. No, it was something else.

Joanna wouldn't trust somebody if this person done something to her that she didn't find nice. Even if it was done only once and at the start of the school. Forgive but never forget. These were the words that ruled Joanna's life.

"Hi Joanna! Can you make me a breakfast?" Asked her older brother from his room. It was her only sibling. And unfortunately he was almost at her "to eliminate" list. They were almost like fire and water. When she liked reading books and playing football he was lost at cars, motorcycles and playing CS:GO. He was tall with black hair, while she was medium height with light brown hair. This was the fact that always make Joanna wonder - why she had that colour of hair if her both parents had black hair? She had no idea.

"Fine. I will make a sandwich with cheese, OK?" Asked Joanna

"Thanks" answered her brother. That was the end of their conversation. It was the same every morning. For at least few months.

**8:15, 10/1/17, At the way from Joanna's home to school**

" _Come on, come on, turn the radio on_  
_It's Friday night and it won't be long_  
 _Gotta do my hair, put my make-up on_  
 _It's Friday night and it won't be long 'til I_ " Joanna sung her favorite song in her head while walking to school and listening to music from her earphones. Today wouldn't be too hard for her. Geography, English and Chemistry were only difficult subjects today. But it don't need to mean that she would enjoy them. Sure, she loves Chemistry as it helps her understand the world; she likes English as she is the best in her class ( and it's not even her first language) but she hates Geography. She only choose it because she thought it would be fun. She was really mistaken. It was so boring and easy that for her last test she haven't even studied for a second and she got an A. 

While walking next to a street, music suddenly stopped and her phone was turned off.

" _Wtf?! What is going on? You stupid chinese piece of shit, please work!!!"_ Screamed Joanna at her phone. At the same second she saw a bright, white light at front of her.

"Co kurwa?!" Was the only thing that she managed to say. Then she saw only black around her

 

* * *

**No time known - something during a day time, no date known, don't know where - but it's warm**

Joanna woke up on the field. No, on some sort of the grassland. The sun was up, it was warm there. Next to her was laying her school bag.

"Where am I?" Joanna asked herself as she get up and looked around. The place could be quite beautiful. She could see miles and miles and miles of the grass around her, something that she wasn't used to see. 

This breath taking sight viewing was interrupted when Joanna heared a horses. She knew that it wouldn't finish well.

 

 

 


	3. OK, that's strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna don't know what happen, where she is and who is riding on these 'mysterious' horses.

Her first thought was to hide, but she rejected that on the first place. Everything around her was green, golden or brown so there was no way that she could hide somewhere because her clothes were all black except for white shirt and dark red tie with gold elements. 

Second thought was to run away, but as last time, it was pretty impossible. She was on her legs while 'somebody' was on the horse. Also she was fast but only on small distance.

Her last thought was to stay and she decided to choose it because it was the safest opinion from the three. 

She took her bag and she found something else under it - it was her phone and earphones. She was really happy - if something would happen, she would call for help.

" _Wait a minute, did somebody kidnapped me and left me here? No, that's impossible. Who kidnaps somebody and left them in the middle of nowhere? Yeah, I watched films that are similar but they were only films. Or maybe not? It don't matter now. I need to know where am I and how I can get back home"_ thought Joanna as she waited for the raiders _. "Maybe these people will know something? Or they will kill me? I don't know right now."_

__After few minutes of waiting she could see two spots on the horizon "I wonder who they are." She thought aloud. " _Wait, did I miss school today? No, why!!! I was meant to do this cookies on Home Economic! I would have chemistry! Why this happen to me! Why!!!"_ screamed frustrated Joanna in her head. Today was meant to be really easy day. And she probably misused it. She was very unlucky today.

* * *

**9:01, 10/1/17, Geography Class somewhere in Scotland**

" Joanna.... Have anybody saw her today or know where she is?" Asked teacher his class

"No" Answered few people

After that, teacher finished checking registration.

"OK, so we continue revising for the exam. Today we're doing impacts and solutions for Global Warming" said teacher

Whole class just groan in response and nobody even knew if something happen to Joanna.


	4. That explains everything and nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions are answered and some not. Even more question comes to Joanna's mind. Enjoy!!!

**Time : No data, Date : No data, Place : No data**

Joanna was waiting for these raiders. After few minutes she could see two men on the horses. One of the horses was black and another was brown. But it wasn't something that confused Joanna. It were the raiders. Both of them were grown men. They didn't wear any shirt, they had a'la Mexican or Spanish colour of skin which was also painted with blue stripes.

" _It don't look good. If I die today..... OK, I can't come with anything to do if this happen. I will just die"_ thought Joanna while looking at these 'wildlings'.

"Fin hash yer?" Asked her one of them. She just stood there, not knowing what to do. She didn't know what language is that. 

Her two new 'saviours' seeing that she didn't understand them, started talking between themselves. 

"Yer're elat ma us" said the same one as before. They took a rope, tie it around her hands and attached it to one of the horses.

" _Yeay, I become a slave in 21st century. If I will have any children, I will tell them that once I was kidnapped while walking to school and then I become a slave. Perfect story for bedtime."_ sarcastically thought Joanna as she almost run after the horses.

After probably an hour of 'exercise', they reached a camp. It wasn't really big. At most twenty or thirty tents. At the middle there was a large site after a fire. It was a circle that was about 5 meters in radius. In one word it was huge. Around it there were burned pieces of wood.

Everybody in the camp were looking at her. There were mostly old people, young children, women and only few men. The man that was 'speaking' with her, said something to young boy who then run in the direction of the biggest tent.

After few minutes of waiting, Joanna saw five figures exiting from the tent. An old, well built man with an armor - which was really strange but it was the most normal figure out of five. Then she looked at the woman that had silver hair, purple eyes - are there any people on the world that look like that? - and light blue dress. But still it wasn't that strange and amusing as the rest of the figures from the tent. They were three baby dragons. One of them was black, another one was white and last one was green. 

And then it hit Joanna like a train. Dragons, dark skinned people, grassland, man with armor and woman with silver hair.

" _Oh fuck"_ thought Joanna. She is in Essos in 299 AC with Daenerys Targaryen, future Queen of Mereen, Breaker of Chains and her three dragons. She was so scared but also excited. 

It was the first time that day that she thought of herself lucky. It explained where she is. But it also brought other questions - why she is here?


	5. So you want the true, half-true or false story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen? Will Joanna be alive after the meeting?

**Before noon, 299 AC, Dothraki Sea**

Joanna was trying her hardest to not jump, scream or even smile from happiness at what or who she was seeing now. She was meeting Daenerys Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Queen of Westeros, Andals and First Men. The Mother of Dragons. The Breaker of Chains. The Queen of Mereen. The Mother. And her children, three dragons - Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal.

After a minute of starring at Joanna, Daenerys asked her in Dothraki who she was and why she is here. Unfortunately, Joanna still didn't know any words in Dothraki so she remained silent and she decided to do as long as she could. 

After some time when the Dragon Queen and her knight, Sir Jorah Mormont saw that a girl that stood in front of them still didn't answered to them, Sir Jorah decided to finish this show as Dothraki around them, as he could see, became a little more aggressive than usually.

"Probably she's a slave that was left here by a new Khal and they could cut her tongue. You can just leave her alone and make her a free woman." Suggested the knight.

"No." Simply replied Daenerys. "I remember that once you told me that in Westeros, noble bastards turn around the colours of their mother or father sigil and  they have them as their own, yes?" Asked the Queen.

"Yes..." Answered confused Sir Mormont.

"You also told me few times that in Lannister sigil there is a gold lion on red background, yes?"

"Yes, that's true."

"And what I can see on her clothes? A red lion on the gold background. That means that she is either employed by a Lion Bastard or she is one of them." Simply stated Daenerys. "She needs to die, now."

With that she just nodded on the warriors next to her, she said to them a few words in their language and they started walking in Joanna's direction with their weapons pointed at her.

She was scared. She knew that she can die in any minute. At this moment she decided to stop her little 'game' of silence.

"Stop!!!" She screamed " I will explain everything!!! "

After a few seconds of deciding to either allow her to say anything or not, Daenerys decided to choose the first option. She said something to her Dothraki and they stopped walking in Joanna's direction. 

Then she turned at Joanna.

"Go with me to my tent and then I will listen to your little 'explanation'." Said the Queen with a sarcasm in her voice. "Sir Jorah, you will stay here to make sure the everyone pack their belongings because we're setting off tomorrow at the morning" 

Old knight just nodded as his Queen started to walk in the direction of the biggest tent in the camp, her tent and this little girl following closely after her.

At the tent, Daenerys just sat on a chair and show Joanna to do the same.

"So what are you try to tell me? You're not a spy? You're not a Lannister? Or just something else?" Asked Daenerys.

"I can say yes to each question that you asked me but I also have a question before I will start. Do you want to hear true, half-true or false story?" Asked Joanna

"What?!"

"That's exactly what you heard. Now answer my question, please." Insisted Joanna.

"Everybody wants always a truth so you know my answer."

"OK... How to start this... I'm not from this world. I'm from the other universe. Before I came here I was walking to school, which is a place where all children from age of 5 to 16 needs to go in my country to study - maths, English or how you call it common language and lots more. So I was walking there and suddenly I saw a bright, white light and I woke up here, on the Dothraki Sea. You may think how I know how it's called - I've got an explanation. In my world there is a TV show - TV is like a box where you can watch what people done in past and they recorded it or what they are doing now if they are also recording it. So there is a TV show which is called a " Game of Thrones". It takes place in Westeros and Essos, and you are one of the characters. It finished at season 6 and it's around 303 or 304 AC. That's how I know where I am. Also you need to know that you are my favorite character in the show. I think that it should be everything. " Finished Joanna and she looked at the Queen. 

Daenerys looked like she was told that her husband and two brothers are alive and her father is still a King. She seemed surprised.

"Is that the truth?" Asked carefully the Dragon Queen

"Yes, it is" answered her the younger girl

"So I think that you would help me." Said and smiled Daenerys Targaryen.

Joanna also smiled. She will have an adventure of her life with her favorite character in her favorite show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everybody for reading this fan fiction. If anyone have any ideas for small events (because I have most of the major one's) and for any characters ( I would like to write this story where few other fans would also be in Westeros in major locations - The Wall, Kings Landing, Winterfell and Robb Stark camp).


	6. Towards the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna is having serious time while resting in the camp.

Joanna was sitting in the tent that Daenerys gave her. She was thinking about so many things that she couldn't rest. There was a lot of things that were happening around her that she couldn't just think about one thing.

You probably have few questions about her - How she looks like? How old she is? Is she happy about her situation? The answers are - she has long, light brown hair and blue eyes. She is 15 years old. And it depends on how she consider her situation right now. On the one side she is very happy as she is in the camp of her favourite TV show and book series character. While on the other side she was sad as she didn't know what happen to her family and friends in school. 

Joanna knew that she could change the game. If she could even be smart enough, there wouldn't be the Red Wedding but she needed to say that she was impressed the Tywin Lannister was so smart and cunning that it happened in a first place. Now the only thing that she could was to make sure that Daenerys will send her to Westeros so she could make sure that it is ready for the Dragon Queen and that she will have allies. The best way was to keep everyone who is against the Lion Family alive. The main target would be the North, Riverlands, Dorne, Vale and the Reach - all of these regions of the seven kingdoms are powerful, anti-Lannister and would be a great ally to the last Targaryen.

_"I need to start to make strategy who to trust, who is worth killing and whom to help first. Unfortunately Jon Snow will need to die with the Red Woman near him and Stannis dead... "_  In this moment the most crazy idea came to Joanna. It was so crazy that it would work. Nobody else would think about it but it was perfect plan. Yes, many people would still suffer but the winter and the White Walkers would be defeated. With that, she decided to tell the Khaleesi about future of the Seven Kingdoms.

* * *

 

"Are you sure that it will work" Asked Daenerys.

Joanna was sitting in the Queen's tent for the second hour and she become even more frustrated with each minute that passed. She was  telling her Queen her plan and the older girl was still not sure about it.

"I know how the Westeros works. If you can give somebody title and some gold they will be very 'loyal'." Said the younger girl. 

"Is that all? Stupid title and money? Aren't they loyal to their lords and kings?"

" In theory yes but there are lots of exceptions from this rule" smirked Joanna. Now she was glad that she spend so much time to become "Game of Thrones" and "ASOIF" expert.

"I will trust you with this one as you are supposed to know what to do.

"Thank you, Your Grace. The only thing that I want to request from you is some gold for these lords and ladies that are in love with some shining items"

"One of the Dothraki will give you enough gold for this mission" siad Daenerys and she left the tent.

* * *

Joanna was sitting on the horse and she was starring on the West.

"You can stay if you want. You don't need to do this. You could help me with my army and people that I will gain in the future. You could be my Hand" said Daenerys while trying to convince Joanna to stay with her. She really started to like this girl.

" Your Grace, you know that if I didn't need to do this, I wouldn't do that. It is my choice. And my destiny. To show your enemies that they can't kill the Dragon and if they will defeat him, he will come back with Fire and Blood." Said Joanna " Goodbye and see you in the Westeros."

Before Daenerys could say anything, Joanna departed from the camp. Heading on the west. Towards the Sun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really apologise to anyone who was waiting for this work but I was too lazy to to anything which considered this work. I will try to do this work as much as I can but as I said before I can't promise many updates. Thank you again for everything.


	7. Little Do You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well done me - an update! Or should I say THE update? I don't know. Enjoy :-)

**Pentos, 299 AC**

 

I was very sunny day. No cloud on the sky. No wind. Some of people can say that this is perfect weather to be outside. But it is only opinion of most people. Few individuals knew that this weather could kill them.

Joanna belonged to the second group. She was riding on the stupid horse in this kind of weather for weeks. She was almost dehydrated, hungry and very lonely. Her only companion was a horse. She called him Thunder as he was jet black. And he was also pretty fast.

Her mission in this City of Slaves was to visit Magister Illyrio, give him a letter from Daenerys, discuss their current situation in Westeros and make plan on how to claim them for the Targaryens. It sounded very easy but there were few problems - she didn't know where said Magister lives, how well he will take the news about the Dragon Queen freeing slaves, can all of the spies in Seven Kingdoms can be trusted and will he believe her? Only the time will tell her that.

The girl decided not to come to Pentos today as it was well past noon and this wouldn't give her too much time to look around city. Instead she made herself a camp far away from the city as she could but not too far as she needed to came there as fast as she could.

Before sleep, she just thought how much her life has changed because of one small thing. Probably all of her friends were scared, her family terrified and everyone were ... Yes, everyone were in the perfect world without wars for the stupid chair, without dangerous ice monsters beyond the Wall and no winter to look out for. But... she could change this game, fight these monsters and help people during hard times. She could be their saviour. The voice of the people. The voice of dragons. The Voice of Dragon... That sounds nice. People will remember her like that - Joanna... She needs to find good surname... Joanna, The Voice of Dragon. Perfect name.

Joanna decided to pray to all gods that she knew - Greek, Egyptian, few Slavic, God of the Jews, THE GOD, Allah, Flying Spaghetti Monster, Old Gods, Drowned God, Many Faced God and The Seven. They were last because even if she didn't believe in them, she was near the place were they came to this world. She needed to show them respect. Only because it seemed right. With that in mind she drifted to sleep.

* * *

 

There was a very bright room.

_Welcome_

Who are you? It was unasked question

_We are one and seven_

Seven?

_Yes, seven. Known as he Seven gods of Andals._

_Father_ one of the voices said

 _Mother_ another one stated

 _Warrior_ another almost shouted

 _Maiden_ next one almost sang

 _Smith_ next one simply staed

 _Crone_ said last one in voice of old woman

 _And Stranger_ said all of them, finally finishing introductions.

 

 _We send you here to change this useless war_ Said Father

 _Many women, children and innocent men would die_ Said concerned Mother

 _Wars will be non stop killing brave men who will be needed for another war_ Said Warrior in voice that would scare everyone

 _There will be no love on these lands for many years, breaking hearts of young people_ Said Maiden

 _Weapons of great value, food for people and many of other perfect examples of the human work will be destroyed_ Said Smith

 _With lots of knowledge for their descendants will be lost_ said lastly old Crone

 

_This is the reason why YOU need to help us. We wouldn't give this task to someone from there - no one would believe them. They would be killed because we know that they would  mention us in their story. We also couldn't choose anyone from your or any other world - we didn't find anyone who would sacrifice their life for people that they don't know. But you... You knew that you could give your life to anyone in need._

_We know that now you will no be able to achieve our task which is to protect Westeros and the rest of the world from these ice monsters, Others. That's why we will give you some special **help**. Each one of us decided to give you a special gift. _ Said Father

 _I myself will give you an ability to read people minds to see if their intentions are good for our cause or not_ Said Father again while looking into Joanna's eyes

 _I will give you love of animals and ability to speak to them - from smallest mouse to biggest dragon_ Said Mother with a smile

 _I am giving you skills of war - from strategy to the fight skills which include sword fight, using a bow and many more_ Said Warrior with a smirk

 _I shall give you ability to perform any sort of art such as music. You will need it_ Said Maiden with a wink

 _I shall give you the strength that will have no match in this or any other of the worlds that are known and unknown_ Said Smith with a small smile

 _I shall give you the knowledge of everything that happened in this world and your own_ Said Crone while looking at amused Joanna.

She could have lots of things that would help her achieve her task. It's so little but so much at he same time.

_The last gift, from the Stranger, you will receive when the time will be right._

_**I have one question for you** _

_Yes?_

**_If I would ask you for a power bank with solar battery and a Bluetooth speaker would you say no or yes?_ **

_We would say yes and don't worry, you will find both in your camp at the morning_ Said Father with a laugh _If you need anything else in the future,you can always ask us. We will try to give it to you as soon as we can. Goodnight, Sweet Child._

With everything being said, seven figures left the room leaving room in darkness. The only left for Joanna was to come back to sweet, peaceful sleep.

 


End file.
